The Curse of the Tan Coat
by LAG0802
Summary: Tony finds himself in some unpleasant situations, is he just having a run of bad luck or is he cursed? Will the team come to his assistance? Tony centered, no parings. (The whole team, including Ducky, Jimmy and Vance making appearances)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Over the last few seasons noticed MW wearing that tan overcoat, this story just came to me, hope you enjoy.**

**As always a big thanks to my wife for proofreading but all errors are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I write for the joy of writing, love taking the characters out to play, no monetary gains from this writing. Isn't it nice we have a place to read great stories for free. :)**

**The Curse of the Tan Coat**

Tony and Ziva approached the back of the house, Gibbs and Tim had taken the front, as they got into position, they could hear the knocking on the front door and Gibbs calling out to the suspect, within seconds the back door flew open, three small dogs came running out, barking and running in circles, the momentary distraction was enough to allow the suspect to come crashing out a side window and take off running.

Tony took off after him, his overcoat flapping around him. The suspect leap over a four-foot chain link fence like he was running hurdles, Tony knew he could easily vault over the fence, not bothering to slow down he reached out with his right hand, grabbed the fence and felt his body lift as legs sailed over the other side, suddenly he felt himself tugged back, with his momentum gone; rather than land gracefully on his feet, he found himself face down in the dirt, his right shoulder wrenched and his coat caught up on some rough wire.

Getting up slowly, he took inventory of his minor aches and pains, glad that there did not appear to be any serious damage but it would take his expert dry cleaner to get the grass and mud stains out of his suit, freeing himself from the fence he looked around to see if he could find his missing suspect. Heading in the direction he thought the suspect had headed, he slowly went through some hedges into the neighboring yard, in front of him the suspect lay on the ground, with Gibbs kneeling on the man's back as he cuffed him, Ziva and Tim stood next to him, looking up Gibbs said, "Nice of you to join us DiNozzo."

"Got a little hung up on the fence, Boss."

Tim looked concerned and Ziva amused as Tony tried to brush the dirt off his clothes.

"Tony why do you insist on wearing that coat all the time, you can't catch anyone wearing that thing." Ziva said, flicking his coat as she passed him, leading the suspect back to the waiting vehicle.

Tony wasn't sure either why he was wearing this damn coat, it was warm out, and he was wearing a suit and tie underneath. The coat just seemed to just appear and now he had it on almost all the time. Part of him really hated the coat but for some unknown reason he couldn't seem to go anywhere without it.

A well-placed head slap brought him back and he looked into the face of his angry boss, "Ya hit your head or something DiNozzo? We got work to do, go back and check out the house, you can day-dream on your own time."

Looking sheepish for having been caught unaware DiNozzo responded "No Boss, Yes Boss," as he made his way back to the house, looking down he noticed that he had ripped his overcoat, maybe now he could finally be rid of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Curse of the Tan Coat**

**Chapter 2:**

"Come on team, get those reports done if you ever want to get out of here!" Gibbs yelled as he looked around the bullpen.

Tony was proofreading his report, making the final corrections, after working with Gibbs for years he knew the quality of work the Boss demanded.

With a tired sigh he hit print and waited for the report to be spit out. He ached all over and just wanted to get home, have a hot shower and go to sleep, it had been a rough few days, his suit was wrinkled after two days continuous wear, but at least he did not have any new stains.

Standing he took his service weapon out of the drawer and secured it in its holster, grabbing his ever present backpack he swung it onto his back and put his arms through the extra long custom straps, made to fit over his suit jacket, snapping closed the clip at his chest. Lastly he grabbed his overcoat, not sure why he really needed it as he was just going to get in his car and drive home, but feeling compelled he put it on, with the backpack underneath he felt a bit like a hunchback.

Pulling his report out of the printer he placed the papers on Gibbs desk.

Looking up at him, Gibbs said, "If this isn't complete you aren't leaving the office tomorrow."

"Got it Boss, it's good." Tony responded, he knew Gibbs was tired and the case involving a missing child had been difficult for him.

As he turned to leave he heard a snicker from Ziva and McGee, the two were huddled together at McGee's desk.

"Something, funny McGee?" Tony asked

"Well you look a bit like a turtle like that Tony, I don't think I've ever seen anyone else wear their trench coat over their back pack."

"He's right Tony, don't you just have to take that all off to get in the car?" Ziva said, jumping into the conversation.

"I thought you said you hated that coat Tony, didn't you rip it chasing after that suspect?"

"Got it repaired, McTailor," he called out as he headed for the elevator not wanting to continue this discussion.

Staring at the elevator doors as he waited for his escape, behind him Tim and Ziva were not really ready to let this go.

"Hey Tony" Tim called out, he and Ziva now standing by her desk. "You ever see that video on YouTube, with the guinea pig playing a turtle,"

Shaking his head in affirmation as of course he had seen that video, Abby had been so amused by it that she had played it over and over for anyone who entered her lab.

Fortunately for Tony the elevators doors open as he Tim yelled over to him, "Tony, do you play turtle, turtle in your trench coat."

Ignoring them, he entered the elevator as quickly as he could, as the doors shut he could hear laughter from the Bullpen and above the laughing, Gibbs voice, shouting "Enough".

Leaning back against the elevator wall he felt his backpack bump the wall. They did have a point, lately it seemed as if he always had the damn coat on, seeing his reflection in the metal walls of the elevator he had to agree he looked pretty funny. He had no answer to why he put on his backpack then his coat, he was only going down to the parking lot and there was no way he could drive with this lump on his back. Maybe he needed to talk to someone about this, as the coat seemed to become an obsession for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Curse of the Tan Coat**

Chapter 3:

Tony and Tim headed out in the Charger to interview a witness, NCIS had been contacted after a Petty Officer had been reported missing, normally they would not be involved at this point as the Naval Officer was missing less then 24 hours but he had been involved in a top-secret project. When they checked the Petty Officers apartment, they found it had been torn apart. The guys found themselves going to interview the sister, who lived about an hour outside of Washington.

Pulling into a quiet residential neighborhood, they parked in front of a nondescript ranch style house.

"You know Tim, I'm pretty sure King Kong would have taken Godzilla."

"No way Tony, Godzilla, would have ripped that over grown monkey to pieces."

The two young men had spent the trip debating the strengths and weaknesses of Godzilla and King Kong. The silly bantering continued all the way to the door.

After several loud knocks, the door was opened by a very tall, thin young woman in her mid twenties, pushing Tim aside Tony positioned himself in front. Flashing his badge he said, "Agent's DiNozzo and McGee are you, Ms. Monroe?" noticing a subtle node he continued, "we are here to ask you about your brother Petty Officer James Monroe."

"My brother? Did something happen to him?" the young woman asked, not moving to let them into the house.

"He has been reported missing," Tony responded, trying to position himself for a look into the house, as something about the young women's demeanor had his gut screaming, she was asking the right questions but something seemed off. "Have you seen or spoken to him recently?"

Countering Tony's move, she used her own six-foot frame to block his view into the house, "Well it's been a few days since we spoke, I don't talk to my brother everyday."

Jumping in Tim, looked at his notebook, "Miss, we have checked your brothers phone records and it appears your brother made several calls to your number last night. Maybe we can all go into the house and finish this conversation inside."

"I prefer to speak to you outside, I'm not letting two men I don't know into my house and if you want to come in you better have a warrant."

Getting more suspicious, Tony said, "Is there a reason you don't want us in the house, maybe your hiding your brother? We can call for a warrant if that is the way you want to play it."

"Ok you two can leave now, I'm done, I have not talked to my brother, I don't know where he is and if he is really missing, you should be looking for him not bothering me! Now get off my property and don't come back unless you have a warrant and just to make sure you leave, I'll give you an escort." Turning she called "Zeus, Apollo Escort!" as she opened the door wider the agents got their first look at two snarling Doberman pinscher, turning they ran for the car, with the dogs close behind.

Tony was slightly behind Tim as they ran, one of the dogs grabbed the back of his long coat and pulled him back, Tony thought '_not again'_ as he lost his footing, landing face down in the wet grass, the large Doberman sitting on his back. Feeling the dogs weight on him, he was too sacred to move, but it felt as if the dog was licking his neck. The other dog stopped at the edge of the lawn and sat down keeping an eye on Tim, behind him Tony heard the sound of laughter and footsteps coming his way.

"Come on Sis, let him up." A male voice addressed the young woman who had set the dogs on them.

"But James, how do we really know they are from NICS, those guys that are after you could have fake IDs."

Turning his head, Tony could only see the lower half of two long pairs of legs, one female in flip-flops and a man's in military combat boots, what horrified him though was the large pile of dog poo just inches from his face.

Tim, from the curb, called out, "Petty Officer James Monroe, I presume."

"At your service Agent McGee."

"Do you think you could get the dog off my partner and back in the house?"

"Zeus, Apollo, HOME." Called out the young woman and both dogs turned and took off back to the house.

Tony let out a groan as the animal, that was using him as a seat jumped off.

Once the dogs were gone, Tim and Petty Officer Monroe helped Tony get up. As he stood Tony said, "Figures she has to be a Magnum fan." Then he let out a horrified yelp as the smell hit him and he looked down, apparently the pile of dog poo next to his head was not the only one on the lawn, smeared over the middle of his chest was the remains of one of the piles. While his shirt and suit jacket were ruined, his overcoat had been spared except for some new grass stains and a new tear where the dog had grabbed on to him.

After much apology, the Agents were allowed in the house. "You know Tony," Tim said, looking over at his partner hunched down in his seat at the kitchen table, in just his pants and tan overcoat, his shirt, tie and suit jacket left hanging outside after being hosed down, "if you didn't have that coat on the dog would never have caught you."

Petty Officer Monroe, who at six-five was three inches taller then the Agents, agreed, "He's right Agent DiNozzo, my sister trains dogs for police departments and private security firms, she didn't give them an attack command, just an escort to property line, as you can see they stopped when they got to the side walk, without a proper command they will not cross the line. Your coat flapping in Apollo's face was too much for him and he grabbed on, when you slipped he took a defense position and sat on you."

Petty Officer Monroe's sister, Jill handed Tony an ex-large long-sleeve pink t-shirt with a rainbow on the front and North Hampton Pride Parade on the back. With a smirk that did not appear to be much of an apology she explained that was all she had that would fit him, as it belonged to her ex-girlfriend. With a forlorn look he put it on, as he was chilled to the bone from lying in the wet grass, then having to take his poop smeared shirt and jack off outside plus his pants were very damp, but he couldn't take those off. Accepting a fresh cup of coffee from her he asked, "So were your parent's Charlie's Angeles fans?"

"Naw, I was named after my Great Aunt Jillian, but Farrah Fawcett as Jill Monroe on Charlie's Angel was really hot," she said with a chuckle.

Rolling his eyes at his sister, Petty Officer Monroe looked at the two agents "Guess you have a few questions for me."

Tony and Tim with coffee in hand, got down to business of asking the Petty Officer some questions about his disappearance. It seemed the Petty Officer had come across some of his co-workers at a local bar last evening, he had not really paid much attention to what they were doing or who they were with but not really thinking, he snapped a few pictures of them with his cell phone on the way out.

He did not have any idea of what he had done until early this morning. Getting up about 5, he had gone for a run only to find two men in his apartment when he returned, after a brief scuffle he managed to get away. He recognized one of the men from the bar and had debated calling the police, but since this man had been with his co-workers he was concerned that he had stumbled on to something big and needed time to figure out what to do next. On the way to his sisters, he stopped for gas, as he paid he noticed the front cover of the newspaper on the counter had a picture of the same man. It turned out that he was a member of a militia group that had been involved in some gun smuggling and was wanted by the FBI and ATF. Buying a newspaper he compared the picture with the one on his phone to be sure it was the same man. Since his co-workers did not know he had a sister he figured it would be safe to go to her house to think and decide who best to call, in addition Zeus and Apollo would provide some protection from unwanted visitors.

Tony called Gibbs with an update and he was ordered to bring the Petty Officer back to the Navy Yard. Before he could relay this information to Tim, the dogs jumping to attention alerting them that someone was approaching the house.

When the unexpected guests knocked, Jill answered the door, but this time she moved aside to let her guests in.

"Well DiNutzo, is that a new dress code at NCIS, you should wear more pink it looks good on you, brings out your complexion, but the coat, that's got to go."

"Fornell, what are you doing here?" Tony asked ignoring the other comments.

"Well, I could ask you the same question."

"Hey we got here first, so come on what are you doing here."

Getting between the Agents, Petty Officer Monroe, put his long arms out. Turning to Tony he said, "Ah, I might have forgotten to mention I called the FBI when I got here, didn't think this would have anything to do with NCIS."

"Militia is our jurisdiction DiNutzo, so why don't you get McGee there and just mosey along, might want to stop to buy a new shirt, before Gibbs sees you dressed like that, I know most of you boys don't know what a dress code is but that outfit," he said throwing his arms in the air, "is a little out there even for you."

During this exchange, Tim had called Gibbs and updated him on the situation, "Agent Fornell, Gibbs wants to talk to you." Handing the phone over the FBI Agent.

After several minutes of loud talking and posturing, Fornell handed the phone to Tony, "Yes Boss, I understand boss, no Boss, didn't tell us before Boss, Ok Boss, Got it Boss" was all the others heard Tony say. Hanging up Tony looked over at Tim, "Come on McGee, we are out of here." Turning to Fornell he said, "It's all yours."

With a smirk on his face, Fornell just raised his hands and waved goodbye to the two agents.

Tony placed his double bagged, wet, smelly shirt, tie and suit jacket in the trunk, letting Tim drive. A miserable looking Tony took the passenger seat and slumped down, pulling his overcoat tight around himself, fully covering the pink T-shirt. He did not want to think what that suit had cost him or what it would cost him to get it properly cleaned. He was starting to think that his coat was bad luck for him, as something always happened when he was wearing it.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Curse of the Tan Coat**

Chapter 4:

Fall in Virginia comes later than in Long Island, were Tony grew up. The team had been called out early this morning when the day was still cool. Gibbs had Tim bagging and tagging and Ziva was walking around with the camera taking pictures. Tony had found himself canvassing the area, going house to house. Not sure why he had so much clothes on, Tony found himself sweating profusely, he had on his dark blue Zegna suit and the ever present, much hated tan overcoat. His path around the neighborhood had not taken him back near the cars so that he could take it off and leave it. Keeping it on, Tony did not want to have it in his hands incase something came up and he needed to defend himself or grab his weapon.

Having made a full loop around, he headed back the crime scene, from were he stood, he could see Tim and Ziva loading evidence into the Major Response Team truck and Gibbs was off to one side talking to Ducky, while Jimmy loaded the body in to the medical Examiner van.

When the scene in front of him wavered Tony wondered if he was going to need glass soon, or maybe it was the little woman with a hammer pounding in his head. Putting his hand to his aching temple, he was surprised to find that it was hot and dry a little while ago he had felt the sweat profusely running down his neck.

Walking up to Gibbs and Ducky he stood quiet as they finished their conversation. Waiting to give Gibbs his report he tried to ignore his pounding head and now very unsettled stomach.

When they finally turned to look at him, Ducky gave him a quizzical look and asked "Anthony my boy, are you feeling ok?"

"Have a bit of headache but I'm fine." Tony responded even though he was trying not to throw up on his Boss or Ducky.

Before he could pull back, Ducky reached out his hand and felt Tony's forehead, "My boy you are much too warm, I think we need to get you in the shade and you need to drink some water."

Horrified that Ducky thought he was sick, he started to protest and pull back but between his aching head and queasy stomach, this body reacted violently causing him to bring up his breakfast. Standing there with vomit running down the front of his coat, he shocked to see the stunned look on Gibb's face as he had been close enough to get hit when his stomach let loose.

Not sure what to do or say Tony took this opportunity to quietly pass out in a heap at Gibbs feet.

_Tony woke with a start, looking around he found himself back in his own bed, not sure how he got here as the last thing he remembered was throwing up on Gibbs. Sitting up he felt the room spin, his stomach doing flips, thinking he was getting ill, he got up to use the bathroom, feeling disoriented, he opened what he thought was the correct door, instead of his bathroom he found himself in a long narrow room with racks on each side, to his horror, there were thousands of tan overcoats hanging there, looking down he realized he was wearing one too, ripping it off he threw it at the racks, but as he looked at his arm all he saw was a tan sleeve, as he was somehow still wearing the coat, turning to get out of the room, stunned to see the door was gone, all he could see were rows and rows of tan overcoats, getting more frantic he dropped to his knees and started screaming "no, no, no more coats!" "Help me!" He yelled knowing no one would hear as the coats muffed the sound. Bending over he started to throw up, before he knew it he was projectile vomiting like in that scene in the __**Exorcist.**_

In the distance he head a familiar voice, then he felt something cool on his neck. "It's ok Tony," the voice keep repeating "your going to be ok".

Becoming more aware he recognized the voice, someone was wiping his face with a cool towel, as he tried to open his eyes the light in room drove spears into his head.

Seeing Tony eyes open briefly only to shut tighter with a look of pain Gibbs went over and turned off the overhead lights leaving only the dim light coming in from the bathroom. "Tony, you with me?" Gibbs asked.

Not trusting himself to speak and impossible to shake his head, he let out a low moan that sounded like yes to ears trained in the gibberish of a sick Tony.

A few hours later he became more aware of his surroundings, Tony realized he was in the hospital, in the background was the constant beep, beep of the heart monitor and the hum of an IV pump. Moving his hands he felt the pull of an IV in the back of his hand.

"Welcome back, my dear boy." Duck said as he picked up Tony's wrist to check his pulse, even though he could see it on the monitor it was a force of habit to check himself, laying Tony's arm down gently he placed the back of his hand on Tony's forehead, "well, your temperature is almost back to normal. How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" Tony squeaked out in a very hoarse voice.

"It appears my Lad, that you were a bit over dressed for the day. With the execration of walking about the neighborhood, you overheated and suffered from a heat stroke."

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked as he remembered the man being here earlier.

"Ah, Jethro went home to freshen up, he had the misfortune of standing directly in front of you when…" pausing as he saw the look of horror on Tony's face, "Nothing to worry yourself about Anthony, it was nothing you could help." Gently he padded the young man's arm.

"Oh, I am so dead." Tony moaned.

"Now, now Anthony, Jethro is not upset with you, on the contrary my dear boy, he was quite concerned when you proceed to faint at his feet."

"Ducky, DiNozzo's don't faint."

"Call it what you will my boy, a sudden loss of consciousness resulted in you laying still on the pavement."

"When can I get out of here?"

"The doctor has indicated that you will be kept overnight, your temperature is still elevated at 101, but it was 104 when they brought you in. They will not release you until your temperature is normal. You are also showing signs of severe dehydration and the Doctors want you on IV fluids for a while longer. Just rest and you'll be home before you know it. Abigail is going to bring you some clothes tomorrow, the items you had on were soiled."

Ohhh, Tony groaned, as he recalled what happened.

"If I may ask Anthony, why did you have so much clothing on, on such a warm day? Surely you had no need for your overcoat. It certainly contributed to your getting overheated."

Rubbing his still throbbing head, Tony squinted his eyes as he looked at Ducky.

"I don't know Ducky, lately I can't go anywhere without it, but I'm started to think it's cursed."

"Anthony, it is just an article of clothing, why do you feel it is cursed?"

"Every time I wear it something bad seems to happen, I've tried to leave it behind but I always have it with me, even when I have no intention of wearing it. Damn it Ducky the thing is evil."

Ducky decided to humor his young friend, as he clearly was not feeling well.

"Have you thought of giving it away, you could donate it to a homeless shelter."

"Oh, Ducky I couldn't do that, it might bring bad luck to someone else."

"We could talk to Abigail, there maybe some sort of cleansing we could do or maybe you could burn the coat and purchase as new one."

When he did not get a response, Ducky looked over at the younger man and was pleased to see he had fallen asleep again.

Picking up a wet washcloth, he gently wiped the sweaty, fevered brow of his young friend, "Oh Anthony, just what are we to do with you?"

The following afternoon, Tony waited for the doctor to finish his exam and give him his discharge papers, his temperature was normal and he was recovering from heat stroke, the pounding in his head had lessened to a manageable degree and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to throw up on anyone.

The team was busy closing out the case and Abby had volunteered to pick him and give him a ride home, as much as he wanted to go back to work, the doctors made it clear he was off the rest of the week, Gibbs and Ducky had been adamant that they did not want to see him back at the Navy Yard.

As he finished getting dressed, the door to his room was flung open as a bouncing Abby entered the room, "Tony-boy," she yelled as she grabbed him in a huge Abby hug.

"Abby, Abby, can't breath," Tony said as he tried loosen her grip on him. "Abby, I'm trying to get out to the hospital not find a way too stay longer."

"Sorry, sorry, just a little excited, but I hate when you get sick."

"Can we just get out of here?"

"Sure Tony, sure, I get you all to myself this afternoon," she headed out the door, with Tony following, rolling his eyes.

Tony was never happier to get home, feeling exhausted he just wanted to sleep in his own bed. Turning to Abby he said, "You really don't have to go in with me, I'm just going to take a nap."

"Noooo Tony-boy, Ducky said I had to make sure you ate before I left."

"But Abby, I really am not hungry right now and since when do you everything Ducky says?"

"When Gibbs is standing next to him, you know I can't say no to my Silver Fox."

"Abby, please, just go, tell them whatever you want but can you just go."

"Tony, Tony getting a little grumpy are we?"

"Abby tell them I ate, I will later but now I just want to sleep."

"Gibbs will know, he always knows and how come you are so tired, you had nothing to do but sleep in the hospital." Looking closely at her friend, she did notice that he was pale and had dark circles under his eyes.

"Ok how about you just eat some toast or something so I can tell the truth and than you can nap all day."

"Whatever, if it means I can get some sleep."

Abby headed to the kitchen made Tony some toast, after he ate she watched him head to his room. Getting her things ready to leave she noticed the bag with Tony's overcoat, the hospital had disposed of his shirt as it had been pretty soiled with vomit but his coat seemed to have been spared, taking the coat she thought she would surprise him by getting it cleaned.

Waking from his nap, Tony found he was drenched in sweat, sleep had

not been restful, as he kept having weird dreams about that damn coat. In this dream he was trapped in a hot room, he was wearing his coat but for some reason he could not take it off, as he tried to pull it off, it stuck to his skin, as if glued on, maybe this was payback for all the time he glued Tim's fingers to his keyboard. As he kept getting hotter and hotter, he could find no relief even as he felt his body dripping with sweat. Waking up with a racing heart and soaked bedding he took a shower and knew he would need to change the sheets before he went back to bed.

Getting settled in his living room he was happy to see that the tan overcoat was nowhere to be seen. He hoped that it had been thrown away. To afraid to go back to sleep he put in a few movies to keep him awake.

As night came Tony heard a knock on his door, he knew it would be too much to ask to have his co-workers stay away. Opening the door, he found Ducky holding a bag of Tai food, for Ducky this was a healthier option then pizza.

"My dear boy, you do not look any more rested, Abigail told us you she left you napping."

Feeling the need to confide in someone, he tried to explain what was happening, "Ducky, it's that overcoat, every time something bad has happened I was wearing it, now I'm having nightmares over that coat, god Ducky, I swear that thing is possessed."

"Anthony, that coat is just an inanimate object, it does not possess any power, though I did know a gentleman in Scotland who purchased a watch in a small shop in Edinburgh, when he wore the watch he felt he could feel the heartbeats of the person he was touching. He became convinced that he could predict when someone was going to die. He was so obsessed that eventually he locked the watch away in a safe deposit box. Anthony the watch did not have any power, my friend was also a doctor, when he took someone's hand he could feel their pulse, but in his mind the watch had the power."

The next morning Tony woke to find his apartment bright with the mid-day sun. Cursing under his breath he wondered what Ducky had slipped him to make him sleep or maybe he was just so tired he had slept through the night and well into the day. Getting up to use the rest room he headed for his room, he stopped short when he saw a shadow of a man cast on the wall. Had someone snuck in while he was sleeping, backing up quietly he retrieved his weapon from the locked box in the living room. Moving back toward his room he saw the shadow move, yelling out "come out with your hands up".

The shadow moved again but made no move to come out, bracing himself he went to enter his room when the front door opened, turning with his gun in hand he found Gibbs standing there looking at him with a shocked expression on his face, pointing to his room, Tony mouthed intruder, pulling his own weapon and getting into position with Tony, Gibbs called out again for the person to show themselves, then counting to three, they entered the room with guns drawn, hanging on a hook casting a shadow on the wall and moving with the breeze from the window was Tony's coat. Tony stood staring at it, as Gibbs made sure there was no one there.

Holstering his weapon, Gibbs came back to Tony who looked ready to hyper ventilate as he just stood looking at the coat. Easing the Tony's gun out of his hand he set it down on the dresser.

Tony pointed at the coat and said, "How the hell did that get there, I swear it wasn't here last night."

Tony could feel Gibbs eyes on him; he knew that he sounded as if he was loosing his mind, "I swear boss, I don't know were it came from."

Gibbs still had not said anything but he pulled out his phone and called someone, "Did you stop by Tony's last night…aha…did he know you came by… why not,

a ha, Ok, did you leave anything, where?" then he hung up in his usual manner with no good-byes.

Turning to Tony, he filled him on the phone call, "Abby had your coat dry-cleaned, when she came by last night you were asleep on the sofa so she just left it."

"God, I didn't even hear her come in, I'm pretty sure Ducky slipped me something."

"Ya think DiNozzo."

"Boss, I swear that coat is bad luck or cursed or something."

"Get rid of it."

"What?"

"Get rid of it."

"How?"

"Damn it DiNozzo, it's a coat, figure it out?"

Looking down and shaking his head, Tony looked totally dejected, "I've tried Boss, but it seems to always find it's way back."

"Get dressed,"

"What?"

"Gees DiNozzo, do I have to explain everything."

"No, but why?"

"Get dressed, your going home with me."

"Home with you?"

"Oh my God, DiNozzo, just get dressed before I head slap you into tomorrow."

Arriving at Gibbs house, Tony found himself parked on the sofa, Gibbs had told him not to move and since he was already in the proverbial hot-seat he would just wait to see what Gibbs was up. Laying his head back, he found himself drift off to sleep.

Tony woke to the sound of laughter as Abby and Ziva came into the living.

"Ready to get the show on the road Tony?" Ziva asked.

"What show Ziva?" Tony responded, feeling very out of touch with what was happening, first Gibbs drags him here without any explanation and now Abby and Ziva were here and they seemed to know what was going on.

"Did not Gibbs explain?"

Abby jumped in before Tony could answer, "Oh of course he didn't, see how confused he is Ziva."

Tim walked in from the kitchen, "Gibbs said he is ready, wants everyone outside now," glancing at Tony who had not made a move to get up, "You especially Tony come on."

Tony followed Tim outside, to his surprise; Gibbs had a nice fire going in the fire-pit. Looking around he saw Ducky and Jimmy standing by the fire, but he had to look twice when he saw Vance standing behind them.

"Tony come stand by me," Gibbs called, "Abby you set?"

"Oh yes great one, I have everything ready, Team take your places," she said as directed everyone to their spots.

"Tony we are here to help you with your little problem, I believe that things can be cursed and cause bad luck and that coat of yours needs to go. I called a friend in New Orleans and she gave me a ritual to follow to get rid of the curse and cleanse you." Pulling out salt, incense and several other items, Abby walked around the circle, waving the incense, pour a little salt here and there along with the other items while she resided a chant over and over. When she was done with this part, Gibbs and Vance proceeded to tear the coat in to pieces as Abby handed them to the team. The upper part of the coat, which included the collar and sleeves, was handed to Tony.

"Ok everybody, starting with Jimmy you will recite the following words and throw your piece into the fire, the next person has to wait until the previous piece has been burnt before throwing in their piece. Everybody got it."

Nodding in the affirmative, Jimmy followed the directions and threw in his piece, Tony watched as each piece burned, inside he felt lighter, when finally got to be his turn he felt he could float. Looking around and each face was illuminated by the glow of the fire, his vision started to waver and he thought it was the fire playing tricks on his eyes when he found himself dropping to the ground. Luckily strong arms circled around him and kept him from falling but as he looked at Gibbs concerned face he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Curse of the Tan Coat**

Chapter 5:

As he started to become more aware, he heard a low groan, but then realized he was the one groaning. Keeping his eyes closed, he could make out distinct voices, "Ducky you sure he'll be alright."

"Yes, Jethro his temperature is almost back to normal and while he has a serious concussion from impacting the ground with his head, he is recovering."

"Then why isn't he awake yet?"

"Jethro, the poor boy was exhausted, he has been sleeping, though it does appear he was not having pleasant dreams what with all the moving about and mumbling in his sleep. I expect he will be awake soon enough."

Opening his eyes a little, he looked up at the very worried blue eyes of his Boss. "What happened?" he tried to ask, but his throat was dry and sore.

"Ah my Boy, you have decided to join us," Ducky said as he tried to peer into Tony's half-open eyes. "You had us all a bit worried, what with the heat stroke and the concussion you were a little slow getting back to us."

Hearing the door to his room open, Tony soon found himself surrounded by the team plus Abby, Jimmy and even Vance had joined Gibbs and Ducky at the bedside.

"Tony how are you feeling?" Gibbs asked again. "You must have been having one heck of a dream the way you were moving about, the doctors even wanted to restrain you at one point."

"Heat stroke?" Tony asked confused, when Gibbs nodded, he continued, "I haven't been home?"

"No Tony, you have been out of it for three days?" Gibbs answered.

"We didn't burn my coat?"

"No, why would burn it, had a little vomit on it, but nothing that couldn't be cleaned. Just want kind of dream did you have?"

"Coat was cursed and Abby did a cleansing ritual, we burned the coat and you were there and you and you and you," he said as he looked at each person in the room, "Even you Director."

"Well that must have been some crazy dream, time for us to get back to work and you to get more rest." Vance said pointing to the door everyone marched out leaving Ducky and Gibbs with Tony.

"Gibbs, Ducky I don't want to see that coat again, please get rid of it for me, please."

"Those must be some disturbing dreams Anthony for you to have such strong feeling about a coat."

"You don't know the half of it Ducky, promise me it will be gone."

"Of course Anthony, Jethro and I will take it care if it."

"Sure Tony, whatever," Gibbs said, thinking it was a little extreme to think a coat was cursed but Tony did seem very upset by it.

Tony felt himself relax as Gibbs and Ducky assured him they would get rid of it. He knew he was not being rational but those dreams had been so real, and then all the bad things that seem to happen every time he was wearing that coat.

Just as he started to close his eyes, the door slammed open and Abby came bouncing in, "Tony, look I got your coat cleaned, thought you might needed it to go home."

Staring at her, as she held the coat up, Tony felt a scream leave his lips, "NOOOOOOOOOO. NOOOOOOO," was all he could get out as his heart raced and he tried to crawl backwards on the small bed, trying to put distance between himself and that thing, if Gibbs had not been there to catch him he would have fallen off the bed.

Ducky hurried to get Abby and the cause of Tony's distress out of the room as quickly as possible, while Gibbs had the daunting task of trying to calm Tony down. In the end the Doctor had to order a sedative.

Two days later Tony found himself in a moment of Déjà vu as the ritual from his dream was preformed at Gibbs house. Again as the coat burned he felt a sense of relief. When the ritual was over, the team presented Tony with a new coat. Abby assured him, the new coat was blessed by the Sisters.

Three weeks later Tony was happy to be back in the field, after his stay in the hospital and the damn coat, Gibbs had not let him leave the office until today. The team had tracked a suspect in the murder of a midshipman to an empty warehouse. Gibbs and Ziva had taken the front entrance and Tony and Tim were watching the back, gunshots could be heard inside but Gibbs came though load and clear in the earpiece, ordering them to hold position as they herded the suspect toward them. When the suspect came barreling though the backdoor and took off running, throwing away his gun as he ran, Tony and Tim following behind, the suspect climbed a six-foot chain link fence and dropped to the other side, without stopping Tony grabbed the fence, quickly and gracefully he was on the other side, while the suspect was fast, Tony was faster and one he caught up, he was able to tackle the suspect and have him cuffed by the time the rest of the team arrived.

"Nice work DiNozzo," Gibbs said patting Tony on the back, as the suspect was led away by Tim and Ziva.

With his had in his pocket Tony rubbed his new coat for good luck, a smile on his face that lit up his face, Tony said, "Thank you boss, Thank you."


End file.
